


can you feel this?

by FireLorde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Empaths, F/F, Fictober, First Kiss, Prompt Fill, let’s go lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde
Summary: Mantis’ empath abilities lead her to discover something new about Nebula.Fictober 2018 prompt fill: “Can you feel this?”





	can you feel this?

“Can you feel this?”

Nebula took Mantis’ wrist in her hand, bringing it up to her cheek.

“You can read emotions, right? Gamora told me about your… gift.”

Mantis nodded apprehensively, letting the pads of her fingers settle on Nebula’s cheek, the rest of her hand following suit.

“I am an empath, that’s correct.” Closing her eyes, Mantis took a deep breath, noting how labored Nebula’s breaths seemed to be; how she was shaking.

“You feel conflicted,” Mantis starts, “you have so much hatred for your fa-  _ Thanos _ \- but it isn’t constant. I feel a battle between what you think is right and what you know is right. There is a very strong part of you that is devoted to love, though- you are trying to keep it… bottled up.”

If at all possible, Nebula seemed to shake even more, her hand still wrapped tightly around Mantis’ wrist. Her nervousness stuck out like a sore thumb, and trying to both remedy the situation and get a better read on Nebula’s emotions, Mantis cupped Nebula’s other cheek.

“You feel… you feel love.”

It’s faint and strong at the same time. Each emotion feels different for every person Mantis touches, but the wavelength that love is communicated on always seems warm and bright. Years and years of neglect and abuse and fear have certainly taken their toll on Nebula’s capability to love, and suddenly, the reading of that specific emotion stops Mantis dead in her tracks.

“You feel love for… me.”

Both Mantis and Nebula are incredibly confused.

“Deep and romantic, undeniable… It’s so beautiful,” Mantis breathes, her cheeks flushed bright pink. Nebula’s heart is racing a mile a minute, and as if it’s nothing to worry about, she kisses Mantis on the lips for one brief second, chastely, unsure of herself.

For that awkward moment after an impulsive kiss, neither Mantis nor Nebula moves.

When the silence and stillness becomes too much to bear, Mantis kisses Nebula, holding her cheeks so, so tightly and feeling them heat up in her hands.

“I’m not an empath like you,” Nebula says, a note of faint giddiness in her voice, “but I know you feel the same way about me.”


End file.
